


Come to My Window

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison misses one of her and Scott's nightly meetings...she finds a way to make it up to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to My Window

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Scott woke with a start and frowned. He looked around his dark room confused and hyper aware at the same time. Maybe it had been a dream.

Taptaptaptap.

There it was again. Scott turned towards the sound. He saw a figure looming outside of his window…the face completely covered by darkness. He was out of bed instantly: claws out…canines bared…eyes flashing molten gold. It was effortless now: going from human to wolf. He half-ran deliberately to the window but stopped suddenly when he felt it: that familiar heartbeat.

“Allison.” He whispered it through the glass. As he got closer he could see her more clearly: the streetlights illuminating half of her smiling face.

“You gonna let me in or not?” she laughed.

Scott had to shake himself into action: even after all this time Allison Argent still had a way of disorienting him. He opened the door and helped her inside. Once she was in, he couldn't help it: he hugged her close soaking in every inch of her before pulling back.

“What are you doing here…outside my window…at 1:30 in the morning?” he asked her still keeping his voice low: his mother was right across the hallway.

Allison just shrugged a shoulder and half-smirked in that way that made him melt, “I’m sorry I missed you tonight. Gerard totally ambushed me.”

Scott smiled as he held her by the waist, “You came all the way here just to apologize? A text would've worked too you know.”

Allison tilted her head to the side, “I could have texted but I figured this was more appropriate.” She brought her hand up to rest on his cheek and kissed him softly at first and then she deepened the kiss moving her hands to the back of his neck and playing with the hairs at the nape of it. They pulled back after a few seconds.

Scott opened his eyes slowly and smiled, “Yeah…I like your way better.”

“I thought so.” She whispered and kissed him again. It was wet and deep and breathy from the start and Allison had to keep herself from collapsing. She grabbed Scott by the neck and drew him closer...she needed him closer.

Scott, on his part, tried to comply. He held her just as closely while moving them towards his bed making sure to wrap her legs around him…but even with his werewolf prowess…they landed on the bed clumsily and noisily.

“Shit.” Scott whispered against her lips and Allison chuckled back. He pulled back and looked down at her: all red lips and red cheeks and flowing black hair falling all over her face. Scott reached down and moved one of her locks. Allison grabbed his hand before he could take it away and kissed softly before she placed the thumb in her mouth and started sucking…eyes closed and letting out almost-silent moans he almost had to strain to hear.

She was doing it again: disorienting him…making Scott lose himself in just watching her. And then she was moving…grinding her hips against his rapidly growing erection and Scott had to grab onto her hips to keep from falling. He opened his eyes to see her smirking wickedly up at him: she loved this…watching him let go was one of her favorite things.

Scott leaned down and kissed her again before moving to her neck. He licked the spot right under her earlobe before sucking on it…the erratic buck of her hips made Scott suck harder. As he moved to her jawbone, his hands were unzipping the black hoodie she wore. 

Allison lifted up slightly to help him remove it completely leaving her topless. Scott stopped kissing and looked at her with surprise when he touched her bare nipple. She smirked again…she was doing a lot of that tonight. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and ground her hips to get him moving again.

Scott got the message. He went right for the kill: taking her breast into his mouth and nipping gently at the nipple. He swirled his tongue around the nub eliciting a loud groan from Allison.

“You know my mom’s right across the hall right?” Scott whispered. He only received a quiet “mhm” from her. While he moved to the other nipple, he slid his hand down and undid the drawstrings of her sweatpants before slipping his hand inside and resting it on the outside of her underwear. He started small…moving his hand in an agonizingly, slow circular motion going a little deeper each time.

Allison whimpered when Scott finally moved her underwear to side and started stroking her in earnest. She ground against him trying to get his fingers deeper inside. Scott detached himself from her nipple and kissed down the center of her breasts until he reached her stomach, then her belly button and froze. He took off her sweats and then her underwear.

Allison looked down at him and for a few brief seconds they locked eyes and didn't turn away. Then Scott spread her legs and started kissing the inside of her thigh slowly moving inward until he got to her pussy. He blew a hot breath against her and Allison shuddered in anticipation.

Allison stuffed her fist in her mouth when Scott started licking her. He loved teasing her…shoving his tongue deep inside her and then pulling it out completely over and over again until she couldn't take it anymore. The next time he went in…Allison grabbed the back of his head and held him there…the chuckle he let out sent vibrations up her spine.

Scott grabbed a hold of Allison’s thigh and re-positioned himself. He stiffened his tongue and licked her again…this time sucking lightly on her clit until he felt her shudder: she was close. She started writhing against his mouth and letting out small gasps and half whimpers. And then she was coming: hard and unabashedly her back arching off of the bed and Scott kept licking. He lapped at her on and on until she was coming a second time. 

He came out from between her legs and kissed her full on the mouth…kissed her until she stopped shuddering and her breathing was almost normal. When he pulled back she wrapped her legs around him and caressed his cheek.

“You ready?” he asked in hushed tones.

“Always.” Allison caressed down Scott’s back until she reached his boxers and removed them with ease. He reached to the right and into one of his drawers to pull out a condom. Scott lifted his hips, slid into her gently, and waited until she was comfortable to start moving. The pace was slow at first…each of them savoring each moment. Then Scott slid completely out and thrust into her. On the next thrust she met him with one of her own and took special pleasure in the way he gasped her name.

The only sounds they were making now were low moans and whispered names as they thrust against each other…holding on like it was the last time.

Allison came first…legs coiled tightly around his waist as he swallowed her moans with his mouth. She flipped them over quickly so that she was on top. She lifted her hips and ground down on his dick. He came with her tongue in his mouth and his hands gripping her ass. They collapsed on the bed soon after.

Scott turned to watch her: eyes closed…content smile on her face. He reached up and wiped the tear at the corner of her eye.

“Thanks for the apology.” He whispered and they both laughed: loud enough for only them to hear.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He whispered back and closed his eyes. He knew she wouldn’t be there when he opened his again…and that was ok. He’d see her again soon.


End file.
